


30 Days of Riding Bull

by RegulusLi



Series: Tales of Maxwell Trevelyan the Rogue [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Everything Dirty Thing You Can Think Of, M/M, Porn, Rough Sex, just porn
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegulusLi/pseuds/RegulusLi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们在各种各样的地方用各种各样不同的方式啪啪啪</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to everyone who can't read Chinese, I need to learn more English, apparently.
> 
> My tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/regulusli
> 
> Can anyone tell me how to insert pic here?

不管Varric那个大嘴巴怎么想，Iron Bull是个相当不错的间谍。如果他乐意花力气去经营一个间谍网络，或许能成为和Leliana一样优秀的Spy Master，但Iron Bull还是那个独一无二的The Iron Bull，他喜欢喝酒、揍人和上床，哦，尤其是上床，尤其是跟特定的某个人上床。

证据就是他知道每个人的每一点小事儿，或许看起来微不足道，但谁知道某一天会不会派上用场，比如Cassasndra沉迷于（当然她本人会强烈反对这个词）Varric的爱情小说系列，比如Dorian每天花比他愿意承认的更多时间在打理头发和胡子上，比如他们深受爱戴敬仰和其他所有褒义词的审判官，其实是个比他看起来柔软得多的人。

Bull坐在酒馆的角落里，无所事事地摸着自己的下巴，随着吟游诗人的歌声晃着脚，任自己的头脑也陷入无所事事地思考里。他第一次和那个看起来紧巴巴的审判官有直接的身体接触，除了战斗时偶尔的碰撞的摩擦之外的接触，是在Haven陷落的时候：那条傻逼龙在天上嚎嚎嚎个没完，周围全都是兵器碰撞、房屋燃烧以及惨叫和哭号，当然少不了Cullen让他们撤退的喊声；一般来说，他会很享受这样的情景，特别是如果之后紧随着美酒美食和一场酣畅淋漓的性爱的话。但是此时此刻，他们的骑士长在大喊着撤退，但他们未来的审判官——尽管他们那个时候都没有预想到这样的结果——仍旧试图在已经燃烧起来的村庄里寻找幸存者。

于是The Iron Bull做了所有合格士兵都该做的——保护他们的指挥官，或许他的方式有点儿……与众不同，高大的库纳利人战士一把捞起人类指挥官，像是夹着一只小猫一样往教会跑，完全不理会他的挣扎和大喊——反正不管怎么说，他也听不清红发的人类在说什么。

结果形势所迫，Maxwell在站稳之后只是恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，就转身和Cullen讨论起撤退的计划。Iron Bull多少觉得有点儿庆幸，因为年轻的Lord Trevelyan，后来的审判官看起来准备分分钟把他的角掰下来，而他可心疼自己的角了，像心疼他的命根子一样心疼，多多少少。

库纳利佣兵还能清晰地记得那个柔软的触感，以及隔着层层护甲传来的体温，当然还有血液的潮湿感，这些东西混合在一起，在Bull脑袋里留下了一小块儿他自己不想承认，也搞不明白的东西。得了吧，他可是大名鼎鼎，或者说臭名昭著的THE Iron Bull，他可没有那些软绵绵的心思用来思考什么狗屁不通的东西。

回到最开始的话题，关于他们可敬审判官的小秘密。Bull拿起杯子喝了一口麦酒，还算是不错，真不知道Vivienne和Dorian到底为什么一天到晚地抱怨Skyhold的伙食和酒。娇生惯养的贵族哟，佣兵没忍住笑出了声，酒这玩意儿嘛，只要能入口又够烈就成，谁在乎醇不醇香？

众所周知的，他们的审判官先生不会游泳、怕冷、并且相当喜欢可爱的小动物。哦，这是个不错的故事，Bull又灌了一大口麦酒，吟游诗人从“Once We Were”唱到了“Sera Never Were”，不得不说，他倒是有点儿惊讶Sera会被写进歌谣里，特别是这姑娘自己都不懂自己。等等，说到哪儿来着了？哦对，他们的审判官。

先是不会游泳这一点，说实话Bull能发现也是个意外，字面意义上的意外。不管是Skyhold还是Haven，都是冷得要冻掉屁股的地方，当然没有什么机会能有个泳什么的，当然了，Bull自己可一点儿都不介意这一点，他喜欢寒冷，或者说是极其讨厌炎热的地方，比如那个该死的South Approaches和其他任何包含“沙子、烈日和干旱”这三个关键词的地方。

那还是刚刚到Skyhold没多久的时候，他们去Craswood做一个Bull完全不乐意花力气记住名字的任务，这都不重要，重点是他们在山崖上遇见了一群叛教法师，对方没有一点儿坐下来好好聊一聊喝杯茶吃个点心的意思，这真可惜，因为带着香料的软糯饼干能化解任何矛盾，至少Bull是这么相信的。

对方只有七八个人，无论从哪个角度看都是小菜一碟，盗贼审判官手里的匕首翻飞着划出优雅地火光，他一边躲闪着法师的火球和闪电，一边试图寻找攻击的突破口，不知怎么地就让其中一个溜进了自己的死角。还买等Bull反应过来发生了什么，就听见Cassasndra大喊了一声：“Inquisitor！”然后快步跟着跳下悬崖，幸好Bull清楚下面只是湖水而已，不然他的心脏都要停跳了。嘿，没人喜欢看到自己的老板摔死，好吗？或许有些人想，但Maxwell是个还不赖的老板。

等Iron Bull和Blackwall解决完法师跑到岸边的时候，就看到Cassasndra非常有骑士风范地把他们的审判官按在地上做人工呼吸。这时候Bull才反应过来，Maxwell压根儿不会游泳。

“说起来，Boss，”Bull有一次闲着无聊，和现在一样无聊，转向坐在旁边的Maxwell：“我记得Ostwick不是临海吗？就像Kirkwall，告诉我，你究竟为什么不会游泳？”

在烛火和壁炉闪烁的光影下，Bull清晰地看到审判官的脸有点儿泛红，但后者发誓那只是火光，他看起来在认真思考该究竟怎么回答这么问题，最后决定说谎只会让这个库纳利间谍有借口去挖掘更多他的破事儿，于是老实地说了实话：“我小时候掉进海里差点儿淹死，所以有点儿……你知道……”

Bull有一瞬间想问是意外还是蓄意的，只是一个开过头了的玩笑，还是什么贵族的阴谋？但他最后只是笑了笑耸耸肩，端着他的酒杯来了句：“既然你这么说了，Boss，下次我会救你的，你不能总把这个作为让女士吻你的借口。”而审判官的脸这下次彻底红了。

至于怕冷这一点儿，看审判官先生把自己裹得严严实实，一层又一层就知道，在某些特定的时候，Bull可是讨厌透了Maxwell那身装备。在Haven陷落之后，有不少人目睹了他们后来的审判官喘得抖抖索索爬上雪山的样子，当然，这也要归咎于他被雪崩埋了好一阵子，摔进矿井里，精疲力尽并且失血过多，而且一个人走了好一阵才找到营地。私底下来说，Bull得承认怕冷的审判官简直是可爱透了。

Maxwell总喜欢找Varric聊天，就连矮人自己都知道，这只是因为他在壁炉边上有几把舒服的椅子。除了大厅里的壁炉，审判官还喜欢图书馆能晒到太阳的窗台、地下冶炼炉边上、厨房的流理台以及Bull暖烘烘的怀抱，尽管他一开始极力挣扎过，但显然随着时间的推进，Maxwell并不介意坐在他高大库纳利恋人（或者无论他怎么描述彼此之间的关系）的大腿上，并且努力往他暖和地怀里缩——似乎他本人对这一小猫一样的动作毫无自觉，而Bull更是压根儿不会抱怨，得了吧，审判官那点儿小重量，对Iron Bull来说和一片羽毛没什么区别。

换句话说，在床上的时候，不管是什么样的姿势，Maxwell都会努力往Bull的怀里蹭，四肢紧紧缠着他的身体，把呜咽一样的呻吟埋进对方结实的怀抱里。而在某些特定的时候，被束缚住并且故意晾在一边的身体会颤抖着试图蜷缩起来，看起来无助又可怜兮兮的，也让Bull在旁边看着觉得心里和裤子里都痒痒的。

关于最后一点，Bull不得不承认，他是元凶，而Krem和Charger的所有大嘴巴都是帮凶，对，他们一个都脱不了关系。好吧，事情是这样的。大家都知道Maxwell没事儿的时候会在城堡里闲逛，和这个聊聊天和那个说说话，顺便和Cassasndra分享一下读书心得，没错儿，他们俩现在是一个Varric浪漫小说读书会了，而作者本人不得不在Inquisitor和Seeker的双重压力下不停地更新。

咳嗯，回到话题上。有一次Iron Bull正在从酒馆到马厩的路上，他准备把那个硬邦邦的会跑守望者从臭烘烘的马厩拖出来喝一杯，每个人都得有放松的时候，不是吗？他的余光看到大门外一个熟悉的背影，Maxwell背对着他坐在吊桥边缘，这很危险，暂且不提他不会游泳这一点，在雪山上的城堡里根本没有什么护城河，而是一个足够把他脖子摔断的深沟。

于是Bull本着好心走过去试图说服审判官去坐在一个安全点儿的地方看风景，造物主知道审判官到底为什么喜欢做这种危险的动作，比如坐在吊桥和他阳台的边缘，比如从悬崖和山坡上一路滑下去，比如从城墙上跳到下一层的楼梯或者干脆是房顶上：有一次他这么干的时候Cullen刚好走过，被吓得几分钟说不出话来，所以下场就是审判官被他们的将军整整训斥了半个小时。

就一点儿小事儿怎么还越说越多了？总之，等Bull走过去的时候，才看见审判官的腿上躺着一只漂亮的白色雪狐，小东西本来还在惬意地打着呼，并且随着Maxwell的抚摸磨蹭，但在听到库纳利人沉重的脚步声之后瞪大了眼睛，一溜烟跑得没影儿了。Maxwell恼火地瞪着大个子，或许是没有找到合理的用此来解释让敌人闻风丧胆的审判官为什么会坐在这里和狐狸玩儿，或许是无法因为一只狐狸而和自己的……不管是什么发火，最后审判官只是站起来撇了撇嘴——每次他被Cullen或者Vivienne抓住训斥的时候都会露出这个表情，生气地走开了。当然，即使这样，Bull也没忘了拍一把他的屁股。哦，或许这才是审判官生气走开的真正原因。

总而言之，Lord Maxwell Trevelyan看起来拘谨而严肃，并且不管怎么看都是个正直的骑士——特别是考虑到他出生于一个虔诚的教会贵族家庭，Trevelyan家族是圣殿骑士的忠诚支持者，并且有一半的成员服役于骑士团或是教会。但那层审判官的外壳下面，骑士先生是个温和柔软而甚至于软糯糯的家伙，这一点Iron Bull比谁都有资格证明。

也许大多数人不会同意Bull的观点，但是谁他妈在乎大多数人怎么看，如果除了他之外的任何人都看不到审判官的这一面就更好了。又来了，这种难以形容的，让高大的佣兵觉得全身发痒得感觉又来了，Iron Bull决定再一次无视它。

“嘿，Bull，我能跟你……单独谈谈吗？”熟悉而冷静的声音打断了Iron Bull无所事事地胡思乱想，他抬起眼睛就看到Maxwell还穿着软甲站在他对面，脸上还有没有来得及洗掉的血迹，就连武器都没有卸下来。这让Bull说实在的有点儿惊讶，一般来说审判官来找他的时候都已经换上了浅色的常服，那会让他看起来少一点儿戾气，看起来更像是个人类而不是某种符号。

似乎是意识到Iron Bull的疑问，Maxwell咬了咬嘴唇——另一个不好的习惯，有点儿无奈地开口承认：“任务拖得时间比预计要长，造物主啊，我烦透那些贵族和政治了，哦，请别告诉Vivienne我这么说。如果再晚点儿，我猜你就会回房间了，所以……”

“哦，你知道你总是可以去房间找我，或许那……更方便，嗯？”Bull每次到这种话题时，都会故意压低声音，这听起来色情透了，证据就是审判官有些泛红的耳朵尖——那让Bull只想咬上去，舔着他的耳骨，听审判官发出难耐的呻吟。

为什么不呢？

早就过了晚餐时间的酒馆能算得上是人声鼎沸，但还不至于有一些讨人厌的酒鬼，关于这个话题，Cassandra表示过担心，而Cullen只是说每个人的酒品不一样，但也不至于到担心的程度。Bull也是从那场谈话里知道他们年轻的审判官——说真的，他才多大，22？23？——不喝酒，是的，在他成为审判官之前滴酒不沾。哦，Iron Bull可不会让这种可悲的习惯继续下去的，不喝酒还有什么乐子？

佣兵摸了摸自己的胡子，伸手车主审判官还带着皮质手套的手腕，将他一把扯进自己的怀里，鼻尖蹭着他的颈侧，呼吸间全是汗水和血液的味道——再加上性爱，这就是Bull最喜欢的三种味道。

Maxwell略微挣扎了一下，他总是这样，拘谨而不会放松，太过于在意其他的人的视线和想法，拜托，这酒馆里坐着的一般都是Charger的人，而你期待他们对这事儿一无所知？怎么可能！Krem笑了笑就移开了视线，而坐在另外一边的Charger发出令人难堪的欢呼，这让审判官先生看起来更不自在了。

“我的房间，现在。”审判官的声音有点儿不仔细就注意不到的颤抖，而Bull百分之百清楚这颤抖所包含的情欲和渴望，他也清楚自己这么做不是为了羞辱他、或是让他难堪，这都是情欲的一部分。于是佣兵轻吻了一下审判官的颈侧，轻得几乎有些不像他了，仍旧抓着他和自己比起来细弱到不可思议的手腕，摸了摸自己的下巴，笑着开口：“At your service。”


	2. Day 1

Day 1. Sleepy Head

早上被吵醒的方式有八百万种种，其中大多数都让人厌恶不已，比如在美梦中突然听见急促的敲门声，或者爆炸声，或者Cullen的声音——说真的，Cullen如果在一大早出现，八成没有什么好事儿。但Maxwell倒也能想到几种不那么讨人厌的，比如在一个没有任何审判军的任务，没有进攻没有裂缝，也没有作战会议的清晨，能蜷缩在自己的被子里和恋人怀里，然后被一个稍显粗暴的吻吵醒，棒呆了，不是吗？

审判官发出一声混合着疲倦和情欲的低吟，还没来得及伸个懒腰，手腕就被按在了头顶，而以不容拒绝地力度撑开自己穴口的异样感让他彻底清醒了过来，或许只是大脑清醒了过来，身体却还处在懒洋洋的睡眠中。他呻吟着睁开眼睛，就看见Iron Bull在清晨过于明亮的笑脸，老天，他的体力上限真心是个迷，审判官泄气地长叹一声抬起下巴，任高大的佣兵在他脖子上啃咬，留下一整片泛红的牙印。Maker，这下子Cullen看到他又回脸红着移开视线了，Cassandra会露出那个混合着不理解和不赞同的表情，而Varric那个大嘴巴……

“一大早地还有精神想东想西？看起来我做的不够好啊，Boss。”Iron Bull的声音低沉沙哑，这让Maxwell更加清晰地感觉到脸颊上飙升的温度，但他绝不会承认自己在脑袋里将Bull的声音形容为“富有磁性”，他才不是什么Varric浪漫小说中的女主角呢，虽然Varric向他保证下一本爱情小说系列一定以他为原型。“拜托，还有什么比风暴中心的审判官更迷人的角色呢？”Varric在两杯酒下肚之后跟他这么说，Bull轻哼了一声没有回应，而Maxwell在心里踢了矮人一脚。

“就像你说的，Bull，这才……嗯……一大早。”审判官长长地舒了口气，才终于让感官回到身体里，这下次他能更为清楚地感觉到Qunari佣兵在自己身体里扩张搅弄的手指，还有抓着自己手腕的力道——他们俩都清楚彼此是多喜欢在审判官手腕上弄出青紫的痕迹——还有脖子上有些痒的吻。

“Viv那句话怎么说来着？一天之计在于晨？”佣兵没有停下来的打算，即使他们昨晚在软椅和壁炉前的地毯上各做了一次。哦，一想到这个，Bull就觉得原本只是蠢蠢欲动的下半身更热了，看威风凛凛的审判官骑在自己火热的勃起上难耐地扭动身体，别提有多性感了。

特别是前一天在Hinderland见识过他们的审判官压在一个高大圣殿骑士的胸口，把匕首捅进对方的脖子，温热的血液喷了年轻的盗贼一脸，几乎和红色的头发混合在一起之后。Iron Bull当场就想把浑身散发着血腥味的审判官压在草地上，把他的软甲一件件扯下来，然后把他操到爬不起来，让他色情的呻吟在整个山谷回响。当然了，他并没有这样做，一方面来说他并不想真的听到Maxwell说“Katoh”，另外一方面来说……他非常确定如果自己这么做了，一定会被掰断角。

“如、如果我告诉Lady De Fer你管她叫Viv，哦Maker……”Maxwell发出混合着粗喘的笑声，但这声音很快被加入扩张的第三根手指打断，变成了更加甜腻腻的呻吟，甚至在粗长的手指按压到体内某一处的时候拔高了调子，更加难耐地扭动起身体，并且蜷缩着分开双腿。

哦，这景色可真不错。Iron Bull的鼻尖蹭着Maxwell的脖子，享受着对方的颤抖和散发出的性爱味道，就像他说的，棒透了。特别是还处在清晨的身体几乎软绵绵得，任自己摆弄，而那双浅绿色眼睛里刚从睡梦中带出来的迷茫神色，哇哦，他就快要和Sera一样发出傻笑了，不，他可是THE Iron Bull，那个总是能完成任务的Iron Bull，他现在就打算完成把审判官操哭这个任务，立刻，马上。

话说回来，从一开始就让Iron Bull对这段关系产生不安的就是他们俩的不同种族。并不是什么Varric才会写的“跨越种族的隔阂和禁忌”之类的屁话，抱歉啦，Varric；而是更加实际的，体型上的差距，原本年轻的审判官在Bull看来就是软软的一小点儿，更别说他在Qunari里也算得上是……型号惊人。早在受雇于审判军没多久，当时还不是审判官的Lord Trevelyan总是跑来和自己搭话的时候，他就想象过他那紧致的屁股究竟能不能塞下自己。毕竟Iron Bull可不是那种会玩出血的类型，至少不会在没有允许的时候做到这一步。

感谢Verric的“朋友”，Bull总是能弄到那么几个小玩意儿，让审判官紧巴巴的屁股和紧绷绷的精神都放松下来，变成又热又软的一滩，任他操弄，发出那些让佣兵感到电流沿着脊椎上窜的声音。

于是一向高效的Iron Bull松开了Maxwell的手腕，顺便故意缓慢地舔过被捏出来的青紫痕迹——那会被藏在袖子和手套下面，没人能看见，但却在时时刻刻发热着提醒审判官他究竟属于谁。被舔吻过的地方都微微颤抖着，审判官发出难耐的破碎喘息，双手搂住对方的脖子，用力地压住他的嘴唇，无所顾忌地啃咬起来。他们都知道彼此不会因此而受伤，而那些不痛不痒的啃咬甚至于渗出来的血痕都只会让对方更加兴奋。

双手抓着审判官的膝窝，让他彻底大张开腿，Iron Bull花了几秒钟来享受征服对方的快感，接着缓慢而坚定地将他拽向自己，一寸寸撑开因扩张和昨晚的“活动”而柔软的入口，被紧紧圈着自己的火热通道夹得说不出话来。通常来说，Iron Bull可不会这么快进入主题，他会谨慎地戏弄他的审判官，挑起他的欲望，让他感到饥渴难耐，让紧绷绷的家伙放松下来，有时候甚至会等他开口求他才会有下一部动作。但这可是早晨，是个男人都有那么点儿苦衷和烦恼的，对不对？况且Maxwell看起来懒洋洋的，惬意地眯着眼睛享受这一切，这是件好事儿，所以Bull感觉自己格外地慷慨。

审判官紧紧地绷着腹部弓起身体，用舔吻堵住那些让他自己都脸红的声音，整个人都贴着佣兵火热的身体，似乎周围的一切都旋转起来，视线模糊地几乎看不清对方的脸，于是他紧紧闭上眼睛，专心地舔着佣兵的嘴唇和舌尖，直到被按着后脑拉入一个无法呼吸的深吻里。

这一切都让Iron Bull感到前所未有的满足，和所有Qunari一样，他天性热爱征服，只不过他征服的对象不是国家，而是某个故作强硬的年轻人。唇齿相贴着厮磨，发出啧啧水声，Iron Bull按着Maxwell后脑的手向下移，像抓着小猫一样掐着他的后颈，把对方刚从睡眠中苏醒的软绵绵暖烘烘的身体按进自己怀里，连一丝挣扎的空间也不给他，当然这并不是说Maxwell真的会在这种时候挣扎躲藏，哦，他喜欢着这个呢。

直到身体完全贴合在一起，Bull才长舒一口气，满意地抚摸着怀里家伙微微颤抖的后背。Maker，他可是爱惨了他的审判官第一次看着他光裸的下身，惊恐地摇着头说“太大了”的样子。不管Maxwell怎么反驳，也无法阻止Iron Bull用“可爱”来形容他，好在Bull完全没有和Varric或是其他任何人分享私密情事的意思，不然，哦，审判官一点儿都不想想象接下来会发生什么。

滚烫的大家伙在他身体里停留了一会儿，Maxwell挣扎着脱离夺走他呼吸的吻，气喘吁吁地扣紧了Bull的肩膀和后背，轻轻咬着嘴唇扭动起腰胯，想要得到更多的碰触，想要被侵略被刺穿，想要更多的火热和温暖，想要这个有耐心的混蛋。或许是感受到了他的渴望，或许是被扭动磨掉了耐心，Bull按着他的后颈，一手紧紧掐着他的腰，重重地顶了两下，成功地让他放开嘴唇，发出大声叫喊。

哦，当然，这还远远只是个开始，Iron Bull就这么按着他向后靠在床脚上，让审判官完全骑在他勃起的大家伙上。Maxwell发出一声惊呼，因为位置改变而完全顶着自己腹部的家伙进入到一个前所未有的深度，太深了，太过了，每一个细胞都在尖叫着，他试图开口说点儿什么，但只能发出没有意义的词儿和深深浅浅的呻吟。

“来吧，Boss，你可不能指望我干所有的活儿，嗯？”除了揉捏着手感良好的臀部之外，Iron Bull放开了对Maxwell的全部支撑，只让他双手搭在自己肩上，轻轻啃咬着他的耳骨，偶尔舔弄着惹来一阵阵颤抖。可怜的Maxwell，他似乎从醒来之后就一直在发抖，Bull在心里假惺惺地笑着，心口却被满足的温热感填充。

Maxwell再次咬了咬嘴唇——糟糕的小习惯，这让人轻易能看出他在紧张，把什么都写在脸上的审判官，并且让Iron Bull只想咬上去把他吻到无法呼吸——接着深吸口气让自己的声音不跟着颤抖，才开始缓慢地上下活动起屁股，甜美的酸痛感和沿着脊椎上窜的电流，让他不得已再次重重喘息起来。

身体拍打的声音，喘息声，声音声，然后黏腻的水声，混合在一起让Maxwell只觉得浑身发烫，小腹里好像有火焰在燃烧，他闭上眼睛听着耳边Quanri战士的粗喘，在又一次狠狠坐到底的操弄中将温热的体液喷在了彼此的腹部。

“……Maker……”审判官的额头蹭着Iron Bull结实的肩膀，“我简直不敢相信……”

“不敢相信我就这么把你操射了，还是不敢相信自己把自己……”Bull大笑着，话还没说完就被Maxwell咬住了嘴唇，把剩下的调笑和评论全都咽了回去。好吧，既然你这么表态了，我怎么能没有点儿反应呢，是不是？佣兵得意洋洋地这样想着，一把掀起审判官，把他再次压回床垫上，抓着他的脚踝重重地操弄起来。

几乎和每一次一样，等到滚烫的液体填满身体，Maxwell已经有点儿眼神涣散了。这让Iron Bull的征服欲得到了更大的满足，他俯下身体亲吻着审判官的脸颊和嘴角，他看低喘着转头回吻，几乎像是一个下意识的动作，于是佣兵笑得更开了。

“……这还是一大早，Bull。”Maxwell的声音有些沙哑，他们俩都清楚这是什么造成的，或许就连楼下的女佣和住在另一头的Vivienne都知道是什么造成的，感谢Skyhold坚硬的石壁，Varric至今还没有对此做出任何评价。

“一天之计在于晨，不是吗？”Iron Bull翻身躺在Maxwell旁边，伸手把软成一团的审判官拽进自己怀里，而对方也非常自然地搂住他的腰。“……哦，闭嘴。”Maxwell把脸蹭在Iron Bull怀里，长长地舒了口气，迷迷糊糊地说了点儿什么就又打起了呼。反正今天他可以只是Maxwell，而不是审判官或者Lord Trevelyan，Iron Bull吻了一下他的头顶，反正没人会看到这样温情的动作，就连Maxwell自己都不知道，所以没有人会把这事儿说成什么矫情兮兮的怪事儿，是吧？

不过在确保这事儿之前，Iron Bull得去和Cole谈谈。


End file.
